Smile
by crystal-river
Summary: GORE. BLOOD. TORTURE. YAOI. A broken mind, waiting for revenge.


This is my first gore-story. Blood, rape, torture. Hope you enjoy.

**Smile

* * *

**

„Come on in, Ax, hope you like lasagna ´cause that's what we're having", I said and stepped aside.

„Awww, Roxas, you shouldn't have", Axel said smiling and hugged me.

_Yeah, I shouldn't. But you can pay me back later..._

I hugged him back and he pecked my cheek. I let him go and he followed me into the kitchen where this rich, meaty, mouthwatering smell welcomed us. Axel took a deep breath and sighed,"this smells good, I didn't know you could cook anything except for maybe noodles", he said and sat down in a chair be the table.

_There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Axel. Lot of things. Like the fact that __**I know**__._

„Yeah, you'd be surprised. We've just always eaten at your place", I said and took the lasagna out of the oven.

„Well, this is a pleasant surprise then. We should do this more often", he commented and took up his fork and tried to balance it on his finger.

I put the food on the middle of the dining-table and stuck a big spoon (didn't own anything else) in it.

„The guests get to go first. Dig in", I said with a proud voice and sat back and watched as Axel took the spoon and put a _lot _of lasagna on his plate.

_You should eat slowly and enjoy it...because this might be your last chance...ever..._

„You know what?", Axel said after taking the first bite,"this is really good".

„I know, I got the recipe from Naminé", I replied and put a few spoons of food on my plate and started eating.

_How can you just sit there and pretend? But I guess I'm pretty good at it too when I come to think of it. At least you haven't noticed anything...yet._

We ate in silence. But it was a nice silence, if you know what I mean.

„I think", Axel said after finishing the last bite,"that we should go and get some ice cream".

I swallowed and hummed,"Mhm, but I've got to show you something before we go", I said and a little smile played over my lips.

Axel smiled too and leaned over the table for a kiss. Our lips met and Axel stroked a hand over my cheek.

_Ugh, you disgust me._

But I still let him do this. When the kiss ended I stood up and decided that the washing up could wait until later.

„Finished?", I asked and felt my throat tighten a little around the words.

„Uh, I guess, thank you for this lovely dinner, love", Axel said and stood up too. I took his hand in mine and looked into his eyes.

„Ready to see what I've got planed for you upstairs?", I asked and now a real smile crossed my lips.

Axel raised his eyebrows and then grinned. „Oh, I see where this is going", he said and stroked a finger down my spine.

_If you only did. Then you'd probably already have jumped out the window or something._

I forced a giggle and ran up the stairs. I went inside my bedroom and opened the bedside table drawer. And there lay, among other similar things, a drug-shot. I took it up, careful not to touch the needle and hid it behind my back. When I turned to face the door Axel poked his head in and looked at me, so calm, so happy, so not-knowing what was coming.

_Consequences. Consequences for what he did to me._

Axel stepped inside and walked slowly towards me, opened his arms, ready to envelope me into a hug. And then I whipped my hand out from behind my back and injected the drug into Axel's neck.

„Wha? Roxas, what was that?", Axel asked surprised when he felt the sting in his neck and rubbed the stop with his hand. Then he saw the needle. His looked at me and I could see he didn't understand anything. The drug was beginning to work. Axel's eyes were closing and he took a step backwards, to keep himself from falling. I grabbed him and pushed him into the bed so he wouldn't. Then he was out.

_Now, lets start this thing._

_

* * *

_

„Ngh". Axel was waking up.

„Ow, my head", he said in a drowsy voice and was going to grab it. But he couldn't.

„Finally", I said,"I've been waiting for what seem like hours". I sat on the bed beside him and grinned.

„Oh, and just so you know, you're bound to my bed with thin steel-wires so if I were you, I wouldn't try to struggle or your wrists and ankles will starts to bleed. Not like you can move much since I injected you with that drug, but still", I added and gestured towards his arms and legs.

Axel tugged lightly at his arms.

„Roxas", he said, slowly his eyes un-clouding and becoming clearer.

„I didn't know you wanted to play rough", he said and grinned back at me,"you should have told me, I would have-„

„No", I said and cut him off.

Axel looked puzzled.

„You are not understanding", I said softly and Axel's grin faded.

„This isn't a game, Axel", I said, now serious and leaned a little closer to his face.

„Well, then what is this for?", Axel asked and I saw in his eyes he was totally lost.

_Good. Now were getting there._

„Axel...I _know_", I said and clenched my fist in his hair and leaned even closer.

„I saw you with Demyx, Axel."

I saw in Axel's eyes surprise, then humiliation, then agony... and then something else. Something deeper.

„Roxas, let...let me explain", he said and closed his eyes,"let me go and we'll talk".

I laughed and saw his eyes open and get bigger from surprise again.

„Roxas, this isn't funny. Now let me go", he said again and tried to pull down his arms again but couldn't because of the drug and the wires.

„No", I said.

„Roxa-"

„NO!", I shouted and slapped him hard across the face. Then I jump on my feet and turned to the wall.

Axel was breathing hard.

„Sorry", I said and turned around. „I didn't mean to slap you, you just wouldn't shut up and let me tell you that...your betrayal... is OK with me", I continued and walked back to him.

Axel looked carefully at me, not daring to say anything. Good.

„Now, I saw you two...making...having sex... and it broke my heart", I said and looked down,"I wondered what he had that I didn't, what he could give you...that I couldn't. But then it hit me. It wasn't I...it was you", I said and licked my lips.

„Axel, you broke my heart. I got over it though...after some time. But now, I'm going to break you", I finished and opened my drawer in the bedside table again.

Axel opened his mouth but then closed it again. He took a deep breath and then said,"Roxas, I'm so sorry for what you saw, but you know, I don't love Demyx like I love you. _He _was the one that came to _me_". I think he saw how bizarrely stupid and bad that excuse had sounded because his teeth ground together and he seemed to be struggling to find something else to say.

I just smiled and took up a pointy needle. My back was turned to Axel so he didn't see what I was doing, I put a thin thread through the needles eye.

„Axel, you don't have to lie. I'm OK with you and Demyx being together, honest", I said and put the needle on top of the table. Then I reached back into the drawer and took up a sharp razor blade.

When I turned around Axel saw it immediately and jerked a little.

I giggled,"is that_ fear_ I see in your eyes?", I asked amused.

„Roxas", Axel said with a flat voice,"you don't want to do this".

He pulled at the wires, hmm, maybe I hadn't given him enough of the drug. Or maybe fear was granting him strength.

„Axel, what did I say about talking?", I asked.

Axel was pulling hard on the wires now and grunted as they cut into his flesh.

„Your hurting yourself", I said calmly and sat down again.

„G-get away from me. What do you think your doing? Let me _go_!", Axel yelled.

_The noise. Let it stop._

I raised my hand, holding the small blade and put its point to Axel's chest.

He stopped moving and swallowed loudly.

„Good", I said and pressed a little harder. A dark, hot drop of blood ran down his chest and into my bed.

„Now, let us begin", I said.

„No", Axel whispered with horror in his eyes. I didn't blame him. He was bound to my bed and drugged. He didn't have a chance.

„I'm going to make you hurt, like you hurt me", I said and pressed harder.

Axel cried out and pulled as far away as he could into the mattress. Not that it was far. Maybe 3 cm.

„Stop making noise Axel", I begged and pulled away.

He didn't. He just kept yelling.

„Fine", I said and put the razor blade on the table and took the needle instead.

„If you won't shut up, I'll make you", I said loudly.

„Roxas! No, no, please, I love you!_ I love you_! I won't tell anyone if you just let me go!", he cried out and tears were running down the sides of his face and into his red hair.

_To late Axel. To late._

I leaned closer and tried to grab his lips so I could push them together but he bit me, hard. I yelped and pulled my hand back. My forefinger was bleeding. I growled and sat on top of him. I pushed my right knee under his chin and forced him to close his mouth. Then I tried again, pushing his lips together. It worked and I was about to stab the needle through his lower lip and through his upper one, but then I hesitated. But only for a second. I stabbed.

Axel screamed but I just kept on stabbing. In the lower lip and then up again through the upper one. In, out, in, out.

Blood was running down his chin and soon the screams got muffled. Then it was over.

I sat back up and felt much better. Now that Axel wasn't yelling like crazy, I cold finally think straight.

* * *

I was looking up at him through the tears. My fingers curled and flexed as pain shot through me over and over again. Filled my head. How _could_ Roxas do this!

I tried to scream but the seams in my lips tugging at them and a flash of white pain shot through me again.

Roxas was sitting there, still with the needle in his bloody hands and I felt the wires cut into my wrists as I tried to get away. But I was too weak. That drug he'd injected me with was doing it's job well.

„Ahhhhh", Roxas sighed and I felt horror in my heart when he looked at me. What was he going to do? This wasn't Rox. No. This was a monster. God, and I hadn't even told _anyone_ where I wan going. Fuck!

Roxas stood up and went to the bedside table. I felt panic, pain, horror, disgust and fright running through my veins. Was he going to kill me? Fuck Demys! I wish he had never been born. This had been our first time together and Roxas had found out. Shit, shit, shit.

Roxas had taken something else out but I couldn't see it. He came closer.

„See those?", he said in a horribly calm voice.

Scissors.

My eyes bulged and I couldn't move. Scissors. You crazy bastard. What are you going to do?

* * *

I open them and closed again.

_Snap._

Pleasure was everywhere. I had complete power over Axel. Hehh.

_Snap, snap._

Axel was laying very still, his eyes following the scissors in my hand.

„Axel, your a coward. You expect me to believe that you thought you could do something like that to me and get away with it?", I asked.

I leaned over him and of course he jerked like a fish on dry land.

I took hold of his T-shirt and started cutting it of him. He was shaking really badly and I put a hand on his chest to feel his heart, it was pounding hard and fast. I smiled and threw the T-shirt, now in shreds, on the floor. Then I took the tip of the scissors and put it over Axel's heart. I pushed it down and felt him respond by gasping, well if gasp is the right word, though his nose. Then I dragged it down, pulled the tip up and then made another line, cross over, so now there was a red blood line, an X, over his heart.

Now he had the same scar I did, only on his skin, not inside of him, like I.

Blood flowed from the wound and I dipped my finger in it and tasted it. Like iron, just sweeter.

Then I moved higher, to his hands, still bound by the wires. And spread his fingers open.

_Snap._

„MMMMMMMMMM!", Axel tried to scream but the stitches in his lips held his lips sealed. I had snapped a deep cut between his thumb and forefinger. Maybe, if I would keep on going like this, the pain would cause him to rip his lips to shreds to be able to let out his agony and pain. I grinned and spread his fingers again. Axel clenched his fists but I just cut in the side of his palm so blood dripped down his arm.

„MMMMMMMMMGRRR", Axel tried to scream again, but it was still nothing more then a humm.

His fingers had opened again and I took the chance and snapped between his fore- and middle finger, deep, ...and Axel passed out.

„Think you can get away from me, huh?", I asked and put the scissors down on my pillow. In my drawer I found another shot, like the first one, that I had used to drug Axel up, but this one did the opposite. I slid the needle inside Axel's arm and let a little bit out. And a little more till his eyes opened again. There, he was awake again but still a little dazed.

„Welcome back".

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sharp pain every were. And there he was, looking at me with those lifeless, hollow eyes. I tasted blood in my mouth and felt blood, both flowing and crusted, on my body.

„M-mhm", I hummed through my sealed lips.

„Huh? What's that", Roxas asked and put a shot on the little table.

„M-mhm", I repeated.

„You're sorry?", he asked and I blinked in respond.

„I'm sorry too", he said but I could hear he wasn't.

Roxas started walking back and forth beside the bed. „Maybe...", he said and stopped,"maybe I can make it up to you", he said and now smiled wildly.

I got frightened again. Don't hurt me._ Please_.

He took the scissors, all red from my blood, from the pillow and stroked them lightly down my jawline, throat and then down my chest, stomach and then to my hips. There he stopped and I was shaking from stress.

„I'll make you better", he continued and then started cutting down the side of my jeans. Tears started rolling from my eyes again, hot, stinging.

When he finished, he threw the pants down on top of the T-shirt and smiled at me. He reached for my boxers but now I'd had enough.

„MMMMMMMHHRRRGHHMMM!", I jerked back and forth and tried to kick him in the stomach but only got my wrists and ankles sliced up pretty badly.

„Shhhh", Roxas hushed calmly. „I'm not going to cut your penis off, you idiot", he said and rolled his eyes. He grabbed my boxers and cut them of off me. Now I was completely naked. Roxas put the scissors on the table and sighed.

Then...he took his pants and boxers of too. What the fuck?

* * *

Was I being too good to him? Nah, I wanted this too. I knelt beside Axel and grinned.

„So, I don't want your last memories to be only about pain. I want you to remember the pleasure I'm about to give you", I said and ruffled his red hair.

„Mh?".

„Yepp, so enjoy it", I said and slid my hand down to his groan.

Axel's eyes bulged. Did he not understand that I wanted to giving him a gift?

My hand cupped his penis and then started rubbing it softly. A moan came from Axel and I felt him harden in my grip. I rubbed a little faster and saw his toes curl in pleasure.

* * *

A-Ah. Darn, I couldn't fight his touch. It was... so... so good. Even though my head didn't want this _at all_ my body remembered his touch well, he often used to do me like this. This was natural to me. Roxas rubbed and massaged faster and I could feel the tension in my groan getting more and more dangerously close to satisfaction. I moaned and started sweating. Then...it stopped. No! Don't stop now, keep on going! Roxas had stood up and his limb was hard. He was standing right over me, his feet on either side of me. What the? The he crouched, my penis touched his entrance and then he went even lower. I grunted as I slid inside and Roxas moaned. Then he started going up and down and I could feel that I was close to cumming.

„Don't you dare", Roxas said and reached down. And grabbed around the base of my groan. AAAH! I couldn't cum! I was aching to let go, but his grip was too tight for my sperm to make its way out. I was blinded by my need, but Roxas just kept going. Then he found the stop and grunted, started thrusting me in and out. I arched my back but nothing came out, Roxas was still holding me back. Uhhh-ahhh! Then he finally came, his cum spurting out all over my body, even on my face. He stood up and let me go. And I came. It was wonderful. I breathed hard out of my nose and closed my eyes.

* * *

I watched Axel, he was panting and cowered with our cum. I jumped down onto the floor and got dressed again. Axel opened his eyes slowly and watched me. I smiled but Axel didn't, of course not, his lips hurt too much.

„Now wasn't that good?", I asked and stretched my arms over my head. Axel didn't do anything, he just lay there, watching my with half-closed eyes.

_Time for more pain. Let it bleed, let it hurt, let it scream..._

And once again I went to my drawer and opened it up. I took up a few things this time. A hammer, a pen, a small knife, an apple peeler and a few nails. Still Axel didn't respond. Was he done fighting? Awww, what a shame. I took up my instruments one by one, deciding where to start. Maybe...the knife? Yes.

„Well, Axel, how are you feeling?", I asked, not expecting an answer. I took up the knife.

„Good?", I asked again. „Good".

I sat again and looked at the man. The man that shattered my heart with his actions. He's awful, I hate him, and yet... I love him so. Will he respond to more pain?

I raised my hands high above my head, the knife pointing down and Axel closed his eyes. Coward.

_Do it._

I stabbed the knife into Axel's guts, all the way to the handle. It was a small knife, maybe 2 inches, but Axel's face still made the ugliest frown I have ever seen. The seams in his lips even ripped slightly apart so that now there was a small gap for his screams to burst out.

„MMMAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", he cried out and blood started to flow down his chin again and into his mouth.

„Axel, its OK", I comforted him.

„Yu badstard, led me go!", he cryed and blood sprayed into the air and some of it went on my face. I just smiled sadly. He was so miserable.

I whipped the bloody knife out of the wound in his stomach and he gasped. Blood was oozing from his guts. Not good. I didn't want him to die of blood loss.

_Yet._

So I took up the needle again and sewed the gap carefully together.

„Way ade yu doimg dis?",Axel questioned. „You know way", I replied and kept on sewing.

„Mo", he said and I stuck the needle unnecessarily deep, getting a grunt from Axel.

I didn't say anything but finished him up and then returned the needle. What should I do next?

_The apple peeler. Yes, use it now._

I picked it up and Axel's breathing got unsteady. I put the peeler against Axel's forearm and the cold steel made Axel shiver.

„Blease, Doxas...", he pleaded and I whipped the peeler down his arm.

„ARRRRRRRGH!", Axel screamed and a flow of blood went into my pillow. The skin the apple peeler had cut of off his arm lay there and I took it and threw it down into my drawer.

_The nails, the nails...use the hammer._

I grinned and Axel growled. He saw it in my eyes that I had gotten a new idea.

_His eyes. Beautiful eyes. Eyes that lie. Don't lie to me. Make him stop. Take his eyes away. Pluck them out. Dig your fingers into his eyes and pluck them out._

Wait. Not yet. Nails first. I want him to see what I'm doing to him.

* * *

It hurt so much...that actually it didn't. I mean, it hurt, but the pain was so great that it was like my brain couldn't register it. What was he planning? He'd sewn my lips together, cut my skin off, used scissors to cut between my fingers and then stabbed me in the guts, not to mention the drugs he'd injected me with and the sex-episode back there. But Roxas wasn't finished. He grabbed the...hammer...and _nails_. Oh...my..._God_...

„Doxas, I'm soddy", I managed, my voice only shivering a little bit. He didn't even look at me. He was to occupied picking a good spot on my body to put the nails inside me. He pointed a nail over my thigh and held the hammer over it. And let fly. I cried out and now my lips opened more and the seams ripped more and more. He banged the hammer three times before he was satisfied. By then I would have fainted again, if it wasn't for the second shot he'd given me. Ripping pain and fear was everywhere and then...Roxas laughed. He laughed and laughed,"you should see your face", he said and then got another nail.

„No", I whispered, now able to talk, not that it mattered much. He wasn't going to listen to me now.

He picked another spot on my chest. It was going to go right into my lung. He hit the nail so hard with the hammer, it went right down all the way in the first try. I gasped and coughed up blood. My breathing got rough and I felt like I had just been shot. Roxas put another nail over my stomach, then hesitated. Have mercy. But then he nodded and went to my feet. He raked a finger from my toes and down to my heel. It was really uncomfortable. Then I felt him place the tip of the nail at the center.

„Roxas, please don't", I said and tried to pull the foot away but the wires just cut into my flesh again. Fuck...

_BANG!_

„!",I screamed as loudly as I could, my lips in shreds as the seams cut through them. Blood, blood, everywhere. I even saw the room in red. This was worse than anything else he had ever done to me.

_BANG!_

I screamed even louder but Roxas jumped up to my head and banged the hammer into my skull. I went out cold.

* * *

„Oh no", I said with a stab of worry in my voice. I pressed my fingers against Axel's wrist. There was a pulse, weak, but there. Would he handle another shot to wake him up?Just one way to find out. Damn it, maybe I had hit him a little too hard...

* * *

I came back. To the shreds of my life. What remained of my life. Ugh, my foot _hurt _so _badly_ it shadowed even the stab in my stomach and the newly gained bump on my head. Was I never going to die? That would be a relief. I _wanted _to die.

„Roxas", I said softly from my ripped mouth, my chest aching badly,"kill me".

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. „What?".

„Kill...me", I said again.

„Way? Don't you like my company? Do I disgust you?", Roxas asked and his mouth made a thin line.

„I...", I coughed,"don't hate you...I resent you".

Roxas leaned closer, so close our noses nearly touched, and breathed in the blood-scent. „I know. But you're not getting away that easily". I stared into his eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding.

„What are you going to do now?", I asked and licked my shredded, bloody lips.

Roxas leaned even closer, now right beside my ear.

„I'm going...", he began and then giggled, I flinched,"I'm going to...stab...out...your eyes".

* * *

I straightened back up again and watched with amusement as Axel's face got as red as his hair.

„No you wont", he said but his voice cracked. He knew I would.

_Make it hurt, make it bleed, make it break, make it beg, make it rip, make it _die_..._

For the last time I turned to my table and pulled out a duct tape, I ripped a big peace of it and put it over Axel's mouth. It was a bit hard, he tried to turn his head away and say stuff like: "please don't, Roxas, let me go." But I just pulled his hair and slapped the tape over his mouth from ear to ear, he wouldn't be able to open his mouth again or try to bite the tape off. Then I reached out to grab the pen.

„Mmmmmmmmh", Axel managed through the duct tape. I smiled and sat on top of his chest, careful not to sit on the nail sticking up into the air. I then put my feet on either side of Axel's face and held it so that he couldn't look to the sides. I leaned closer and held the pen over his right eye. He closed his eyes tight but I just sighed and used my other hand to open it up. It was watery and looking everywhere, at the pen, my face, asking me for mercy.

I eased the pen down, slowly, slowly. „Now lets _see _what will happen if I stick this pen into your eye. I figured it would be more fun than using my fingers, it reached deeper", I said and the tip of the pen was now only a millimeter away from his green eye.

_Stab._

It felt like Axel was having a seizure. His body squirmed and arched and I poked the pen further into his socket. A yellow-ish gel started leaking out as well as some blood and a lot of tears. Axel was making funny noises and wouldn't stop.

„Goodbye Axel. But don't worry", I yelled so he could hear me,"you won't be alone when you die".

Axel opened his other eye and tried to fix it on me but couldn't quite because of the pain.

„You won't be alone. Demyx's going to be joining you very soon. See, I'm not all bad, I'm giving you a friend in the other-world. Someone you can play a whore with forever and ever", I cryed out and frowned.

Axel´s eye bulged out and started spinning frantically. His other one couldn't ´cause my pen was holding it still.

„Bye, bye", I said and now thrust the pen all the was into Axel´s brain. Blood started streaming from his nose and he shook once. Then he went still and stopped breathing.

Axel was dead.

* * *

„_Hello, this is Demyx, who's there?"._

„Hi, my name is Roxas, Axel's boyfriend".

„_...What? His _boyfriend_?"_

„Yes. And I know about you and Axel, he told me about you".

„_He did? I am so sorry, uh, he didn't tell me he was in a relationship...I ju-„._

„No, no, it's alright. When Axel told me about you, Demyx, I was sad at first but then I realised, Axel and I...weren't meant to be."

„_Huh?"_

„Yeah, I broke up with him. We had a long talk and decided it was for the best. But...I would still like to meet you. Axel's here with me and he thinks it's a good idea too".

„_I don't know...wouldn't it be too awkward...?"_

„No, not at all. I just...you know, want to see you in person first. Then I'll leave you two alone".

„_Wait, Axel said he wanted us to meet?"_

„He thinks it for the best, yes...".

„_Well, then... OK."._

„Axel is here with me at Twilight-road 183. Are you doing anything now? I know it's, like, 9.45 p.m. but we're ready now if you'd like to come".

„_Umn, no, I'm free...fine. I'll come in about 20 minutes. Is that OK?"_

„Yeah, I'm so grateful. Oh, and Axel says ´Hi´".

„_Thanks. Uhm...well, see ya in a bit"._

„OK, bye bye".

„_Bye"._

* * *

**AN**: And so, my masterpiece is complete. Ahh, and just so you know, I'm 15 years old; born '94. It took me about two day to write this peace...and I'm quite happy with my results.

_Way _did I write this? Well, I watched my first horror film, Ring, when I was 10. I read Stephen King. I play horror games online. I'm a horroholic*haha*. I didn't find any descent fanfic so I just...made it up. Plus I had nothing to do. Anyways. Like my work? Should I make a sequel? You can find me on DeviantArt under Crystal-River.

Cheers!


End file.
